My December
by oOo Skittles oOo
Summary: Two lonely people find comfort in each other that they never knew existed between them. They don't know how it became the truest and strongest love they had ever known...but they do know, it was their December. Expect fluff and some OOC. R&R Please.


**My December**

**Summary: ** Two lonely people find comfort in each other that they never knew existed between them. They don't know how it became the truest and strongest love they had ever known...but they do know, it was their December. Expect fluff and some OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

It was a bitter, cold morning in December but it made up for it since it was snowing. She loved the snow. It was almost Christmas, and Hogsmead was decorated so beautifully, like it was every year. People were laughing, talking and shopping for their loved ones. Except one.

She watched him from Flourish and Blotts, which she now owned. She bought it 2 years after she graduated Hogwarts, and 3 years after the war. It was full of costumers, and buzzing with noise, but she could not stop looking at him. Every day he came, around the same time every night and sat in the snow, staring off into the unknown. He never talked to a soul, and he hardly looked up from the ground. He seemed so lost, and alone even though hundreds of people were walking passed him...not even giving him a second glance, and honestly...it broke her heart.

She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for him, but she learned you can't blame the innocent for others actions. He was only a kid, and she knew if he went against what he was told, he too would of lost his life, and his family would have suffered. It was horrible to put such a fate on a young man's shoulders, and she knew because of seeing what her best friend go though so many years.

His hair was still shaggy, and almost hung in his eyes. It had darkened a bit, enough to make him look like he had highlights in his hair. His eyes were always empty and vacant. Even when some people taunted him, he never responded. Just got up and walked away. The last time she spoke to him was right after the war, when she found him hiding in the dungeon of his parent's home..

_**Hermione ran down the stairs, looking for any more prisoners. The war was over, and Voldemort was dead. The death eaters that had not been caught had fled, and gone into hiding. The owners of the home were sitting in a cell in Azkaban, awaiting a trial to find out their fate. Her face was scratched up, and the blood that ran down her cheek was now dried, and caked all in her hair. Her lip had been busted open, and the cut still stung, and her clothes had been ribbed to almost shreds.**_

_**When she got to the dungeons, she searched each cell, looking for any prisoners they may of forgotten or not had seen while escaping. When she saw it was empty, she was about to head upstairs when she heard a faint cry. Her footsteps echoed in the room, so she had to stop to listen. She heard it again and turned back toward the end of the dungeon. There was a door she had not seen before. Grasping the handle, she tried to open it but it would not budge.**_

_**The person cried again and she knew for certain it was coming from behind the door, so she knocked on it. "Is anyone in there? I have come to rescue you. We have defeated the Dark Lord, and it is safe. I tried getting the door open but it won't. Can you open it from the inside?"**_

_**"Go away!" **_

_**Hermione stepped back and widened her eyes in shock. She knew that voice...she knew that voice very well. What confused her is, why was he hiding behind a door in his own dungeons? She pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully. She could hear him sobbing, and for some reason her heart went out to him.**_

_**"Please let me in, I just want to help you."**_

_**"Nobody can help me now. It's over, I am over. I can't do this anymore, I can't stand being alone."**_

_**The words shocked her but what honestly struck her to the core was the sound of his voice, and the pain that was filled in it. She sighed and sat down beside the door. "Listen, I am going to sit here beside the door until you come out. I am not leaving until you do so. I will not leave you by yourself. Not right now."**_

_**His sobs stopped a moment and she could hear the sound of shuffling of feet, so she assumed he was probably sitting on the ground. She heard the door open but it opened to only a crack. It was dark, so she could not see much but she heard his breathing. He was sitting on the other side, facing her, beside the door. She stayed where she was, and waited for him to speak.**_

_**"I am sorry. I am a horrible person. I could of done something to stop it, but I was helpless. I am so afraid, I don't know what to do. My parents are gone, and I am alone. I seen too many people suffer and I feel like my stomach is on fire."**_

_**Hermione leaned her head on the door, "It wasn't your fault."**_

_**He started sobbing again and her heart went out to him. She pushed the door open slowly and through the small window in the room, she saw a streak of light on his face. It was also caked in blood, dirt and grime. His eyes were red, and he had tear streaks down his face. He looked up at her and she felt her heart break. He used to be her worst enemy, but right now he was just a broken, lost child. Who had nobody left in the world. She scooted closer to him and boldly grabbed his hand. It was so cold, she almost took it back out but he closed his fingers around her hand. She half expected him to pushed her off, hex her, and call her a "Mudblood" but she knew he wouldn't.**_

_**"It is my fault. I was selfish and only thought of mine and my families lives. Never any one else. They were all I had, and even though I did nothing, I still lost them. I am coward, and I should be sitting beside them, rotting in that prison."**_

_**"You can't blame yourself for your parents actions, or what actions they were made to follow. You are just a teenager, and you have no authority. Yes, you were an asshole to those under you, but I know you could not disobey those above you. It's hard to try and do what is right and do what pleases your family. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. Hell, you didn't even give us away completely. You tried, and I think that helps."**_

_**She looked up at him, and looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, but they were now unguarded and filled with fear, and hurt. He sucked in a breath, and rubbed his face with his hands. What shocked her was when he reached up and touched her face, his finger tracing the bruises and cuts, and stopped on my lips. A tingle filled my body and I gasped. He lowered his hand and eyes and grabbed her hand in his again.**_

_**"I am sorry for what happened to you. I am sorry I didn't do anything. I know you looked at me, pleading me to help you and I just sat there. I couldn't look at you and I honestly could not stomach the screams and torment I heard. I got so sick, and I was scared shitless. I never wanted that life, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I know I did it at school for jokes, but this...this is mad. This is disgusting. I would never hate anyone so much to torture them and have happiness to watch them suffer and die a painful death. I know you may never believe me, and I don't blame you. I just want you to know...I am sorry."**_

_**He started sobbing again and she got up and walked to him, putting her arms around him and holding him close to her. Yes, she should hate him...but she couldn't bring herself to. She knew it wasn't an act, because nobody can fake that kind of pain and regret. He pressed his head on her shoulder, and finally let it out. He cried. He cried so much and so hard, his chest and stomach hurt. She rubbed his head and let him cry on her. He needed someone right now, and she felt like it should be her. She pressed her cheek to his hair, and whispered soothing words to him. Their hands intertwined.**_

"Hermione!"

Jumping at the sound of her name, she blinked as if clearing her eyes and mind of what she was thinking about and looked into the concerned face of her best friend, Harry Potter. She smiled and hugged him, "Harry! It's so good to see you."

He laughed and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too. Took me forever to get your attention though, is something on your mind?"

She just smiled, "Not really. Just a bit tired and dazed off in la la land for a moment. So how was your get away with Ginny? Any wedding bells in the future?"

"It was great, I really enjoy France. And you might hear wedding bells...you never know what may happen but enough about me. How has your week been? Still dating that fellow...uh...Roger?"

"My week has been busy! With going through inventory for Christmas and then just moving into my flat. Roger is a maybe. We went on a few dates, and he is sweet but I don't think there is that "spark  
that should be there. I don't know...ugh. Dating is sometimes so frustrating. I wish it came to me as easy as it did you."

Harry laughed, "Well, you're right. It did come pretty easy." Hermione slapped his arm, "but it will come to you sweetie. I promise, but then again I don't think any man is good enough for you. I should of snagged you up when I had the chance."

Grinning, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Haha, you're such a riot."

"I aim to please."

Shaking her head, she pushed him out of her way playfully, "Your so full of yourself Mr. Potter. But I still love you. Give Ginny my love and I'll see you tonight at dinner. I may or may not bring Roger. I haven't decided yet."

Harry Potter shook his head and hugged her, kissing her on top of the head. "I'll see you later."

She waved at him and when he left she glanced back out the window to the bench and found he was gone. She sighed and went back up the stairs, to finish up her inventory so she could go see her friends and family at dinner.


End file.
